


Silver and Smoke

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Balin had trained to be a silversmith.





	Silver and Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly on Dreamwidth, prompt "any of the older dwarves, after the fall of Erebor they couldn't enter a forge anymore".

Balin is old.

Before the fall, he had been training to be a silversmith (silver was easier to get in those days. Thrór did not hoard it the way he did gold, and Balin did not wish to argue with his King for silver to work). He had spent days in the forge training to work silver, as fires crackled around him and others were shadows in the flame.

And then Smaug had come, and the others were shadows in his fire too, but they never came out of the fire. And he had seen a dwarf whose silver jewelry melted with the dragon’s fire and wrapped itself around her corpse.

He had turned away from being a silversmith after that, and instead focused on preserving what he could of their history.

It featured dragon fire as well, but as long as he didn’t have to smell the smoke, he would cope with it.


End file.
